Harry Potter and the green flame of hope
by Anustie
Summary: what would happen if harry wasnt the only one in the crib that night? Now 16 years later someone shows up that harry, or voldermort, least expects I know these are short but just wait they get longer!
1. The dream at privet drive

It was a hot day on that August afternoon at Privet Drive. A black-haired boy threw a baseball up and down as he lay on his single bed. His once strangely body had filled out after proper feeding giving him a stronger looking form.  
  
"Potter!" called his Uncle Vernon "Dinner"  
  
Harry smiled in satisfaction as he know they were only being nice too him because of what had happened at the train station two months before. They were too afraid of Mad-eye moody to be cruel to him. He walked down the stairs and was greeted with the sight of the rest of the household. His Aunt Petunia, who was tall and thin, but not the good thin, the I've-got-a- fast-metabolism-and-still-don't-eat thin. Next to her sat Dudley, Harry's cousin, who has grown even taller and broader during the year. Harry swore that Dudley could have been an ape with its hair cut off. As he sat and ate his mind wandered to his world, the wizarding world. He had kept in contact at least every few days to tell the order how he was and that he was safe and fed. In return he would get bits of information that when placed together held messages. At the thought of the Order Harry's mind wandered to the talk he had with Dumbledor two months ago.  
  
"Harry there are things that I cannot tell you now, for the safe keeping of another is at stake, but I will tell you as much as I can"  
  
What had he meant by that? Harry thought whom? Did he know that person? But then Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Hedwig, Harry's snow-white barn owl came flying through the Window startling the Family.  
  
"I TOLD you to keep the bird of yours UPSTAIRS!" Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon" Harry Replied as he took the mail from Hedwig. It was his school letter telling him about his sixth year and the supplies that he would need.  
  
"Well?" came Uncle Vernon's gruff voice.  
  
"It's my school letter" Harry said airily as he got up and deposited his dishes in the sink. He walked up the stairs to his room as a smile spread across his lips. Harry sat at his table and began to write to Ron asking if they were going to go to Diagon ally to get their school supplies. As he attached the letter to Hedwig's leg he lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
Harry looked around, he couldn't see much. The only light he was receiving was from a room farther away.  
  
"Watch out harry!" came a female voice. Suddenly Harry saw a green light come speeding toward him. He quickly dove to the side just narrowly missing being killed.  
  
"Stupid Girl" Came a deep rasping voice  
  
"Voldermort!" Harry cried in realization hit him. He heard the girl scream. He looked up and saw the silhouette of Voldermort hoisting the girl up by her throat. He quickly jumped up and ran toward the two but he didn't seem to be moving fast enough. Voldermort's sinister laugh echoed through the room as the girl struggled. Adrenaline pumped through Harry as he ran as hard as his legs would allow. He was almost there he could feel it Just a couple more steps he thought. He could now make out the girl's long hair and that she looked about his age. He reached out his hand to grab her, his hand measly centimeters away. 


	2. Muggle transportation

Harry awoke drenched in sweat. His scar pricked painfully at his forehead. Harry heard scratching at his window. There was Hedwig already back from the burrow. Harry got up and took the parchment off of Hedwig's leg. Quickly tossing her a treat. She hooted happily and settled on her cage.  
  
~ Harry ~  
  
Great news! We're going to Diagon ally soon; I think mad eye is coming  
to pick you up. Even better Fred and George are gunna buy Ginny and I  
new robes. Hermione is staying with us for the last of the summer. Her  
parents are off traveling the world again. Oh, she says "hi" well I  
guess I'll be seeing you soon. Be ready for mad eye's arrival!  
  
~ Ron ~  
  
Harry Smiled and put the parchment in his nightstand with the rest.  
  
Mad eye's coming eh? Harry thought THAT should be interesting.  
  
This summer had been by far Harry's best summer yet, the Dursleys basically kept their distance from him. He was also able to keep in touch with his friends.  
  
As Harry stood, he pulled out his school trunk and began packing his clothes. As he stacked his books in the trunk a photo album fell open and a picture fluttered out. Harry swiftly caught it before it touched the ground. The picture blinked up at him with smiles on their faces.  
  
His happiness slowly faded as his smile slipped from his face. He examined the picture of the old Order of the Phoenix for the first time since he had received the photo from Moody. The people in the front of the picture slowly moved to the side to reveal those in back. His parents stepped proudly forward, but then Harry saw two people he didn't recognize. Two people that moody did not describe to him the time before. He studied them, the man was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The woman holding his hand was much shorter, mabey only 5'3'', she only came to the man's shoulder. Her light brown shoulder length hair blew behind her as her blue eyes danced with happiness. He watched as his mother hooked her arm in the other woman's as the mysterious woman flashed a peace sign.  
  
Who are they? Harry scrutinized as he stared intently down at the photo. I've got to ask Moody next time. Harry carefully placed the photo in the book and then placed it in his trunk. He then shut the trunk with a thud and dropped onto his bed. As he gazed up at the ceiling he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next day around 10:00, as he got up and went downstairs he saw a note lying on the table.  
  
-Potter  
  
Gone to market.  
  
TOUCH NOTHING!!  
  
It was a note from his Uncle Vernon. Harry sighed and looked around. He thought he heard a knocking. There it was again, looking out the window he saw pink and purple. He quickly opened the front door to reveal Tonks, Moody and Lupin. Tonks smiled at him her hair pink with light and dark purple streaks in it, it was cut shorter the it had been the previous year. But her baggy pants and shirt were the same.  
  
"Hallo harry!" she greeted cheerfully  
  
"hallo" he greeted back stepping aside to allow them in.  
  
" ready to leave then harry?" Lupin asked as he walked in the door. Harry nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Well hurry up then potter! We haven't got all day to chat"  
  
good old moody harry thought  
  
"Tsk Tsk still the same in this house is it?" came Tonks' voice from the kitchen "as clean as ever"  
  
Lupin walked upstairs and levitated Harry's school items and Hedwig downstairs.  
  
"Well lets go then Harry, leave a note for your Aunt and Uncle, and then we'll be off" Lupin said as he walked to the door. Harry wrote that he has been picked up for school and that he would see them next summer. Signing his name he walked across the room and realized something  
  
"moody" harry called  
  
"what is it potter?" came his gruff voice.  
  
"How are we getting there? Wherever there is? He inserted realizing that he didn't know where they were going.  
  
"Were going to Diagon ally number one and two were taking Muggle transportation. We don't want anyone getting suspicious"  
  
Muggle transportation? As in a taxi? Harry ran back inside and grabbed some money for the fare. As he walked back outside harry saw the yellow taxicab parked in front of the house. | | 


	3. The New Girl Revised

Wow I just realized how badly that talk and type thing does...Fixed all the miss prints and made it easier to read with indentations and more paragraphs lots o lurrve!  
Harry potter is not mine (duh) it belongs to Naeko...no wait...it belongs to J.R.R nooo wrong again..OH! duhhh Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling that wonderful woman! Though Kelly is mine.

The New Girl

Harry's visits to Diagon ally had always been interesting. His second year he had gotten lost. His third he had blown up his aunt and had taken the night bus for the first time. Hopefully it won't be as hectic Harry thought as he walked with Lupin, Moody and Tonks down Diagon Ally. 

"Harry!" He heard Hermoine call. He looked about and spotted her. She was sitting at a café with Ron having a sundae. Harry smiled and waved at the two.

"Well it looks like Wesley is here, we've got some other business to attend to now" Moody said

"We'll see you Harry!" Tonks said with a smile. Lupin ruffled his hair.

"Try and stay out of too much trouble Harry" He smiled and waved as the trio walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey Harry!" Ron's voice called. Harry turned around and smiled at his best friend.

"Hello Ron, Hermoine!" Harry said as he walked over toward the café.

"Pull up a chair Harry! We just ordered some Ice cream for you" Hermoine said happily as she motioned at a chair.

"What are you all happy about?" Harry asked as he turned to grab his chair. Suddenly something white and tall caught his eye. 'Dumbledore?' Harry quickly looked in that direction again, but saw nothing 'that's weird...why would Dumbledore be here? School starts soon...no that couldn't have been him.'

Harry shook his head as though to clear it and turned around just as Ginny and Neville walked out of the café. Ginny held two Ice creams while Neville held his banana split.

"Hello Harry!" Neville said as he sat down next to Ginny. Harry noticed Ron's glare directed at Neville.

"Hey...did I miss something?" Harry asked as he looked around the table.

"Oh! Yes, Harry, Neville and I are dating" Ginny stated happily. Ron grunted.

"Oh...Now I understand" Harry stated as realization struck him.

"Congrats" Ginny and Neville smiled gratefully at him, Ron growled under his breath catching the attention of the girl beside him.

"Oh stop it Ron" Hermoine reprimanded "Honestly you need to grow up" Ron glared at her, she simply shrugged it off and continued to eat her dessert.

"So...what's new with you and Vicky" Ron spat as though it were a disgusting food. Hermoine almost choked as she dropped her spoon, her eyes watering.

"Ron!" Ginny roared as she jumped up to hit Hermoine on the back. Suddenly Ron looked confused. Harry watched as Hermoine's eyes flared angrily but then quickly cooled.

"For your information RONALD" Hermoine said as she gained her composure. "We broke up, long distance relationships are too hard to keep up" Suddenly she smirked at him, something he'd hardly ever seen Hermoine do. "Now you can quit that stupid jealous act of yours" Ginny laughed as Ron's ear turned red. "Ex-Excuse me?!" Ron stuttered out.

Hermoine just returned to eating her ice cream as her and Ginny began talking of the New Year. After ten minutes Ron turned to Harry and began discussing the new quidditch season.

"Didn't you get the Owl Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head in confusion. "Angelina graduated and made YOU captain!" Ron said proudly, smiling brightly at being able to deliver the great news.

"Wha...what!?" Harry exclaimed, jumping from his chair and startling the rest of the guests at the café. Harry looked around with an apologetic face to each member as he sat down again. He glanced at each member of the table who all had the same look on their faces. "You all knew? And you didn't tell me!?" Harry demanded. "We thought you already knew!" Hermoine interjected. "Besides what's done is done just get over it and be happy for once!"

Harry smiled then, Happiness overwhelming him. Plans of running the team that ran through his head faster then he could comprehend. As he fell into his own little world he didn't realize that the group was getting up to go until Ron smacked him. 

"Come on Harry, we've got to go get our stuff! It's almost 5 o'clock" "Hm?" Harry asked as he got up.

"The SHOPPING Harry. The shops close early for the school year" Ron said as he threw out his trash.

"Oh alright" Harry said standing and walking with the rest. As they walked into the bookstore they bought the needed essentials for the coming year.

"Look!" Ginny said suddenly "it's Madam Hooch!" The rest of the gang turned and looked as madam hooch got into a carriage followed by someone in a velvet violet cloak. "That's weird" Hermoine commented as she squinted at the carriage "Aren't all the teachers suppose to be at school?"

The grouped nodded in agreement as they watched the carriage leave. The clock struck five as the group began to head for the inn that the Weasley's and Hermoine were staying in. After eating supper the group decided to turn in for the night to be able to be up early for the train the following morning.

Harry woke to the sounds of rushing; he opened his eyes to see Ron stuffing his belongings into his trunk. "Hurry Harry" Ron wheezed, "We're late!"

Harry jumped out of bed; luckily he had packed all of his things the previous night before going to sleep. As Ron pulled his trunk out the door Harry followed him. Rushing out the door and to the station they barely made the train on time. As Ron and Hermoine did their rounds, Harry sat with Ginny and Neville. His mind raced with new quidditch plays; suddenly a bell rang through the train signaling that the train was pulling into the station at Hogwarts.

As the five got off of the train Ginny spotted Luna Lovegoon. Waving her over they all got into one of the drawn carriages and were off to the school. As Harry caught sight of Hogwarts he realized something This was the most uneventful trip to Hogwarts that I've ever had! Sighing with relief he smiled at his home. As the students filed in to the great Hall the tables quickly filled up. The students quietly chattered to each other the door swung opened to omit the new first-year students.

The Hall quickly fell silent as students went up to have their first dramatic experience of the year, sorting. Finally professor McGonagal with called out 'Zella, Carmen' As the sorting hat was set on her head complete silence overtook the hall again. Then "Hufflepuff" was shouted and shares rose from the Hufflepuff table.

As the applause began to decline the man at the head of the table stood, his long beard and hair went down to his waist level, his twinkling eyes burned brightly behind his half Moon glasses. The hall immediately silenced as he straightened.

"Normally" his voice boomed "I would warned the first years to state outs of the for bed in forest, which I might add, I still am, but this year we have a treat, this year we have accepted a transfer student, I believe" Dumbledore said with a smile "I'll let them introduce themselves"

A murmur went through the students as the door next to teachers table opened and out stepped the figure from diagonally. Harry, Hermoine and Ron looked at each other, so that's was why hooch was and I diagonally Harry thought.

The figure walked to the middle of the platform and was about to sits on the stool when professor McGonagal leaned down and whispered into their ear. The figures had snapped up and then back to Dumbledore who just smiled at them. Their shoulders slumped for a second and then they straightened. They took their hands up and slowly pushed off the hood, gasps ran through the room as brown hair and a fair face was revealed. As her eyes opened they seemed to search every individual's eyes, silencing the whole hall. "Hi" rang her voice through the hall. "My named Kelly Conklin, I'm from the United States of America, I moved to London with my family over the summer" she scanned the hall once more "if you want to know more about me, come and talk to me promise I won't bite!" she said with a giggle. She looked back at Dumbledore will nodded to the stool, she sat and McGonagal placed the sorting hat on her head.

After a couple all of moments the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" The whole table jumped to its feet. Clapping a small blush grace to cheeks as she smiled at them. As she walked down to the table Hermoine waved her over and then scooted over to make room. Sitting down Kelly smiled shyly at them all. Hermoine stuck her hand out

"My name is Hermoine Granger, what year you in?" Kelly took her hand and smiled at.  
  
"Hi, I am in sixth year ... I think?"  
  
"Great!" Hermoine said with a smile. "So are we!" As she motioned to the people in front of her.  
  
"This is Ronald Weasley"  
  
"Ron, call me Ron" Ron interrupted.  
  
"His sister Ginny, who is a year younger than us" she waved "Neville Longbottom" he nodded "and Harry Potter" Harry waited for recognition and to dawn on her face, but it never came, she just simply smiled sweetly and continued the conversation. That's when he noticed her eyes, they looked like marbles, blue on the outside yet nearer the pupil it was green that sparks outwards. They seemed to dance with amusement at something Hermoine had said. Suddenly his eyes collided with hers, curiosity swirled in those eyes, and he then realized that she was speaking to him. Blinking he asked her to repeat what she had said.  
  
"Can you pass the potatoes?" Looking down he realized that the food had been placed on the table. Frowning he handed the plate to her, she smiled and thanked him. As dinner past Harry learned about Kelly's life in the United States. He kept silent most of the time, just learning about the girl in front of him.  
  
"So you got a boyfriend?" Ron asked  
  
"Nope" she said simply. Harry raised an eyebrow, 'why had Ron asked that? And from Ron of all people!' As the dinner finished the prefects stood, that included Ron and Hermoine, Kelly and Harry watched as they are assured the first years, Kelly stood and began to walk in the opposite direction. Grabbing her arm he caught her attention, "where you going?" He asked releasing her arm. Motioning with her head towards the teachers table she said.  
  
"The professors want to make certain I have the right schedule and then I am all caught up, I'll see you in the houseroom" waiting she walked off toward the teachers.

'Houseroom? He asked himself 'what's a house... Oh... The common room maybe...' Shrugging off, he walked out towards the Gryffindor entrance. Kelly walked down through the mass of kids that were leaving to the teachers table. Professor Dumbledore stood and smiled at her motioning for her to follow him. She quickly walked through the teachers door after him.

Yeay! another chappie is done! lol took me long enough yea? well Im off to type another chapter though I really should update my LOTR cause it only has one chapter up when this has three PLUS im sick with a mono mimicing virus oh joy to the world!


	4. man thats ghetto

As Kelly walked through the common room entrance she was assaulted with loud noises and foreign smells. She smiled when she saw Hermione, who in turn waved at her catching the attention of the two boys she had met earlier that evening. Hermione walked over to her and smiled.

"Your bunk is next to mine!" she said happily.

"Great!" Kelly said running a hand through her hair. "Thank god I thought I'd be all alone!" Hermione smiled. "Hey guys" Kelly said with a wave as Harry and Ron moved into hearing distance. They both smiled and greeted her in return. Looking around Kelly noticed something that she hadn't before.

"What's with all the candles?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she pulled Kelly into a corner part of the common room, Harry and Ron in tow. Now sheltered by the high raised back of the furniture the commotion of the common room was muffled.

"Just what I said, what's with all the candles?" _I know this is an old castle and everything but heeeellloooo we're witches and wizards_ "isn't there any electricity in this place?" _Or are we stuck in the middle ages?_

"elektrisities?" Ron asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"Honestly Ronald" Hermione reprimanded in a smart tone making Kelly giggle and Ron's ears turn pink in embarrassment. "No..." Hermione finally said. "Why would we have electricity? Did your school have it!" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Kelly backed up a little, a scared smile crossed her face.

"Hermione, you're kinda scary when you do that…" She said slowly. "Yea, we had electricity, I thought all schools did"

"That's amazing!" Hermione said in awe "Having muggle and magic working together!" Kelly looked at her queerly.

"What do you mean?"

"We have too many filthy purebloods to have anything muggle" Harry said. His eyes showing his distaste.

"Purebloods? Oh really?"

"It's mostly one arrogant git that likes to try and make our live a bloody hell" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Malfoy" Harry spit out. "Draco Malfoy"

Kelly kept her face placid as thoughts rolled around in her head. _Eek I get the feeling of utter loathing…how could someone hate another that much? I wonder what he looks like. If im friends with them does that mean he'll make MY life a living hell as well?_

"Aw come on guys, he can't be that bad" Kelly said hesitantly.

"No…" Hermione said her happy persona melting into a serious expression. "He's much worse"

"So he what? Runs the school or something? God its so different over here then back home"

"How's that?" Harry asked as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossing across his chest.

"Well for one, no one cares if your muggle born or magical born, its just the fact that your born with magic that counts. I mean sure we have a couple of people who think that they are higher then thou but no one really does much about them, no one really cares enough to." With that a yawn over took Kelly and she inadvertently looked at her watch. She frowned and then shook her wrist. "What the-?"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he watched the girl in front of him take off her watch and begin to pound it against the stone wall.

"Stupid" bang "Dig" bang "isn't" bang "working" Harry lifted an eyebrow and then quickly caught her arm before she struck the wall again.

"Dig?" Ron asked.

"Yea" Kelly said as Harry released his grip on her wrist. "Dig….ital?"

"What's that?"

Kelly looked to Ron then Hermione, who at the time was just rolling her eyes and sighing; then back to Ron.

"Digital? My digital WATCH? Honestly Ron why don't you know what electricity and digital mean?" His ears turned pink as a blush crossed his face.

"We don't have any of that in the Burrows"

"Burrows? What's that? A British ghetto?" Kelly interrupted.

"Ghetto?" Kelly just sighed. "Oh! You mean like 'man that's ghetto!"

Kelly just stared at him for a moment as what Ron had said sunk in; and then she just burst out laughing. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her as she doubled over in lauighter.

"Kelly?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Oh MY GAWD!" Kelly gasped. "He! He!" she then fell into fits of laughter again. The trio watched as tears fell from their new friends eyes. "What she goin' on about?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged as Kelly collapsed into the near by chair.

"Oh man Ron, That was hilarious my friend, thank you"

"What was so funny?" Ron asked finally.

"you!" Kelly stated. "you sayin' 'man that's ghetto' in your Brit accent!" They all looked at her like she was mental.

"yea…how about we head off to bed?" Hermione asked. "Looks like you need some sleep."

"Are you implying something Hermione Granger?" Kelly glared menacingly.

"I…I…No! of-" Hermione stuttered, surprised at the sudden mood swing. But Kelly's face brightened and a large smile graced her face.

"Just kidding Hermione!" Kelly said with a laugh. "Lead the way. Night Boys" she said and with that Hermione and Kelly walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Kelly followed as she was led all the way to the back of the room. There sat the older kid's beds, more spaced out then those for the underclassmen. Kelly quickly spotted her trunk, its bright colorfulness stood out against the castles dark atmosphere.

"Night Hermione" Kelly said as she changed into her pajamas and crawled into her new bed. Sleep claimed her as she heard Hermione say "Night"


End file.
